Regret
by Sawaii Hitomi
Summary: Hermione terpilih menjadi ketua murid perempuan. Ia senang, tentu. Tapi, kalau rekannya Draco?/Ketika seorang Hermione Granger telah menyadari keanehan yang terjadi pada Draco Malfoy./ CHAP 2 UPDATE! RnR please!
1. Chapter 1

_**Regret**_

By

_**SawaiiStillDoll**_

**Disclaimer**_**: J.K Rowling.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

"Aku… Aku ingin ikut kalian mencari hocrux!"

"Tidak bisa, Mione! Kau… Kau harus di rumahmu!"

"Kenapa harus? Aku ingin membantu!Aku pasti berguna, percayalah!"

"Tidak… Tidak bisa, Mione! Kau–err, yah, perempuan. Dan, ini berbahaya…Err, yah, begitu…"

"Baik! Bilang saja kalau kalian tidak ingin aku ikut! Dan, aku akan tetap ke Hogwarts!"

"Hei! Kau—kau tahu kalau Kau-Tahu-Siapa akan ke Hog—"

"Peduli padaku? Huh!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

"Herm—Granger, apa kau tahu di mana Potter dan—err, Weasley?"

"Urusanmu dengan sahabat-sahabatku? Kau mau mencelakai mereka, iya kan? Jika ku jawab, kau akan memberi tahu langkah kami pada Kau-Tahu-Siapa 'kan, Malfoy? Jangan harap kuberitahu!"

"Bu—bukan begitu. Aku… Aku hanya ingin membantu,"

"Huh? Telingaku yang salah atau kau ingin membantu?"

"Aku benar-benar ingin membantu kalian. Aku akui, aku Death Eater. Bukan, lebih tepatnya agen ganda. Aku akan memberitahukan semua informasi tentang Dark Lord pada kalian,"

"….Kutanya Harry dan Ron dulu,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

"Bagaimana, Granger?"

"Terpaksa. Jadi, informasi apa saja yang kau tahu, Malfoy?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

"Hei, Granger. Apa aku boleh bergabung dengan Dumbledore's Army?"

"Darimana kau tahu LD?"

"Boleh bergabung tidak?"

"Asal tidak menghianati kami, Malfoy."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

'Aku tidak boleh menyukainya. Ya, tidak boleh. Perasaan ini pasti sementara. Ya, pasti besok perasaan ini akan hilang. Huh, apa kata Ginny, ya, bila tahu aku 'merasa' suka ferret itu?'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

"Aku boleh memanggilmu Hermione?"

"Terserah kau, Draco."

"Kuanggap itu boleh, Hermione."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

"Kau masih suka mengurung diri disini, rupanya, ya, Hermione?"

"Masalah?"

"Aku? Masalahku? Banyak."

"Kau tahu apa yang kutanyakan, Draco."

"Terserah. Omong-omong, bagaimana kalau aku mencintaimu, Hermione?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

"Kau bercanda, 'kan, Draco?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

"Hei, Draco. Aku—aku heran."

"Heran kenapa?"

"Bagaimana bisa aku mengatakan 'ya' saat kau menanyaiku untuk jadi –ehm, kau-tahu-apa- ehm, mu?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

"Ti—tidak! Jangan, Draco! Jangan! Jangan pergi! Teruslah berbicara padaku, Draco! Draco!"

"Hei—uhuk! Her-hermione. Kau—kau ingat pertanyaanmu tempo ha—uhuk! Ha—hari?"

"Ya, Draco. Ya. Aku mengingatnya."

"A—aku, se—sekarang, tahu, jawaban—uhuk! Jawabannya."

"Katakan jawabannya apadaku, Draco. Katakan!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

"… Karena kau mencintaiku …"

"… Draco?"

"…"

"Draco?"

"…"

"Dra—"

"Selamat tinggal, Hermione—"

"Tidak! Jangan katakana itu! Bangun, Draco! Bangun! Bangun dan katakana bahwa ini hanya bercanda, Draco! Katakan! Bangun, Draco! Ba—"

"Percuma, Mione. Dia—dia sudah pergi."

"Tidak, Harry! Draco belum pergi! Dia masih bersamaku semenit yang lalu! Dia pasti akan bangun! Draco! Bangun!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

"Hei, Mum. Yang terbaring disini—siapa?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

"… Calon ayahmu, dulu… "

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

**Pojok SawaiiStillDoll:**

Daaaa! Hai semua! *tampoled

Saa bawa fanfic baru nih… Sabar yah.. Ini masih Saa edit sana-sini, makanya cuma Saa ublish prolognya dulu. Mungkin minggu depan atau akhir minggu bakal Saa update chapter satunya. Ada yang sudah bisa bayangkan jalan ceritanya? Wehehe *nyengir Ini Saa buat karena Saa request sama **Matryoshka Boo **(ampun senpai, kalo tulisannya salah) tapi dia nggak sempat. Jadi, Boo nyaranin Saa buat sendiri dulu aja, supaya sesuai dengan imajinasi Saa. Boo juga nolongin Saa buatin susunan-susunan alur ceritanya (?) loh! :D

Anyway, thanks a lot, Boo! Aku suka fanficmu yang Truth or Dare! (promosi)

Saa tahu ini abalan dan romannya picisan. Tapi, masih boleh minta review 'kan? *nyengir #kicked

**1 Agustus 2012,**

**Kamar Ayah Tercinta,**

**Magelang**

**SMILE,**

**SawaiiStillDoll**


	2. Chapter 2

_**REGRET**_

By

_**SawaiiStillDoll**_

_**Disclaimer: **__**J.K Rowling**_

**WARNING: **

**OOC, EYD HANCUR, PENDEK, TIDAK MASUK AKAL, Canon (maybe), Minim dialog, deskrip jelek**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

"Apa?"

Hermione Granger menatap tak percaya pada kedua teman –coret, sahabat—nya. Harry menunduk, merasa tidak enak dengan Hermione, sementara Ron melirik sepatunya.

"Ya—err, kami minta maaf, Hermione,"ujar Harry, mati-matian berusaha menatap Hermione. Hermione memasang raut wajah keberatan dan marah.

"Ta—tapi, aku… Aku ingin ikut kalian mencari hocrux!" Nada bicara Hermione meninggi, tanda bahwa ia sedang marah pada sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Tidak bisa, Mione! Kau…Kau harus di rumahmu!" kata Ron, mendadak mempunyai keberanian untuk menatap Hermione.

"Kenapa harus? Aku ingin membantu! Aku pasti berguna, percayalah!" paksa Hermione. Yah, ia tak ingin lagi bermanis-manis di pesta pernikahan Fleur dan Bill ini. Biarlah orang—penyihir lain tahu sifat aslinya.

"Tidak… Tidak bisa, Mione! Kau ini—err, yah, perempuan. Dan ini berbahaya. Err, yah, begitu," jelas Harry seberaninya. Jujur saja, ia juga ingin Hermione ikut. Harry percaya Hermione pasti berguna—apalagi ditambah dengan buku-bukunya itu, tentunya. Tapi Ron bersikeras bahwa Hermione dilarang ikut, hanya karena ini berbahaya dan Hermione perempuan. Menurut Harry, alasan Ron memang konyol—tapi, tentu saja Harry tak dapat bicara begitu 'kan, didepan Ron?

"Baik! Bilang saja kalian tidak ingin aku ikut! Dan, aku akan tetap ke Hogwarts!" ujar Hermione tersinggung. Wajahnya memerah menahan amarah. Bagi Hermione, alasan Ron terdengar tidak masuk akal—ralat, sangat tidak masuk akal. Hermione akan berlari pergi ke perapian terdekat bila Ron tidak memegang bahunya.

"Hei! Kau—kau tahu kalau Kau-Tahu-Siapa akan datang ke Hog—"

"Peduli padaku? Huh!" Hermione mendengus kesal, menyentakkan bahunya, dan berlari ke perapian terdekat. Hermione berniat pulang ke rumahnya dengan jaringan Floo. Tentu, rumah Hermione telah dihubungkan dengan jaringan Floo. Hal terakhir yang Hermione dengar sebelum memasuki perapian adalah suara Harry yang berteriak padanya.

"Kau bisa jadi mata-mata kami di Hogwarts bila kau tetap ingin ke Hogwarts, Mione!"

Dan detik berikutnya, Hermione telah lenyap ditelah api berwarna hijau.

* * *

Dan disinilah Hermione sekarang. Kompartemen khusus Ketua Murid. Severus Snape memilihnya sebagai Ketua Murid.

Mengejutkan?

Tentu saja. Hermione menebak-nebak wajah Snape ketika mengetahui Hermione lulus klasifikasi dan –terpaksa—dipilih sebagai Ketua Murid Putri. Ketua Murid Hogwarts memang dipilih berdasarkan nilai. Siapa yang memiliki nilai paling tinggi dikeempat asrama akan dipilah oleh Kepala Sekolah, dan dua orang (putra dan putri) yang memiliki paling tinggi diantara keempat orang perwakilan setiap asrama tadi, akan menjadi Ketua Murid. Hermione bersyukur targetnya menjadi Ketua Murid telah tercapai. Tapi, saat ini Hermione menyesal telah terpilih sebagai Ketua Murid Putri. Yah, anak Gryffindor mana, sih, yang mau jadi Ketua Murid, kalau rekannya adalah seorang—

"Mengejutkan melihatmu sebagai Ketua Murid Putri, Mudblood. Kurasa Pansy lebih baik dari pada kau dan rambut semakmu itu."

–Draco Malfoy. Slytherin licik menyebalkan.

"Huh," Hermione mendengus menahan tawa. Pansy? Pansy Parkinson? Apa Draco katarak mendadak? Jelas-jelas nilainya jauh—sangat jauh—lebih tinggi daripada anjing pug satu itu.

"Oh, terserah kau, ferret. Ejek aku sesukamu," balas Hermione tidak minat. Ingin sekali Hermione melontarkan kutukan Avada Kedavra pada Draco –yang sayangnya belum ia kuasai.

'Merlin, Avada Kedavra My Life,' batin Hermione sengsara. Draco—terpaksa—duduk di seberang Hermione, namun tidak menatap gadis berambut coklat itu.

"Herm—Granger, apa kau tahu di mana Potter dan—err, Weasley?" Draco memecah keheningan dengan mereka. Mata kelabu Draco menatap mata hazel Hermione. Hermione menatapnya sengit sekaligus heran.

"Urusanmu dengan sahabat-sahabatku? Kau mau mencelakai mereka, iya kan? Jika ku jawab, kau akan memberi tahu langkah kami pada Kau-Tahu-Siapa 'kan, Malfoy? Jangan harap kuberitahu!" jawab Hermione ketus. Draco menghela napas. Ia sudah menduga Hermione menolak. Namun, ia juga kaget dengan respon 'galak' Hermione.

"Bu—bukan begitu. Aku… Aku hanya ingin membantu," balas Draco, menyesali dirinya yang gemetar.

Hermione mengerjapkan kelopak matanya berkali-kali. Oke, apalagi ini? Draco, Draco Malfoy, orang paling ter-ferret dan ter-menyebalkan se-Hogwarts tengah tergagap didepannya?

"Huh? Telingaku yang salah atau kau ingin membantu?" Hermione berusaha menanggapi Draco dengan sinis. Ia mendengus mengejek. Ya, tidak mungkin seorang Malfoy—apalagi yang di hadapannya itu—tergagap aneh. Konyol. Absurd. Sangat tidak mungkin.

"Aku benar-benar ingin membantu kalian. Aku akui, aku Death Eater. Bukan, lebih tepatnya agen ganda. Aku akan memberitahukan semua informasi tentang Dark Lord pada kalian," ucap Draco serius. Hermione terperangah. Bualan macam apalagi yang ia dengar? Draco ingin membantu pihak 'Light'? Seorang Slytherin membantu Gryffindor? Dan, yang lebih penting lagi—Draco agen ganda? What the—

"Aku sungguhan agen ganda, Granger," ucap Draco lagi. Hermione yang masih terperangah, segera menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Ia berpikir sebentar, kemudian menatap mata abu-abu Draco, mencoba mencari kebohongan yang tertera disana, namun—

Tidak ada.

Hermione menghela napas pasrah.

"... Kutanya Harry dan Ron dulu," ujar Hermione –akhirnya—dengan nada final. Dan, mereka terus terdiam hingga Hogwarts telah didepan mata.

Hermione memerhatikan lekat-lekat ruang kamarnya, ruang kamar Ketua Murid Putri. Lumayan terang, luas, nyaman, dan Hermione melayang membayangkan bagaimana jadinya bila kamar ini sudah terisi dengan barang-barangnya.

Hermione menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur. Ia melambaikan tongkatnya, dan baju-baju yang ada di dalam tasnya melayang dan mendarat didalam lemari ebony yang ada di sudut kamar. Tanpa mengganti bajunya dengan piama, Hermione langsung tertidur begitu saja.

* * *

Hermione keluar dari kamar mandi yang dekat dengan ruang rekreasi Ketua Murid, dan mendapati Draco duduk dengan santainya diatas sofa empuk yang ada di ruang rekreasi itu, sambil menyeruput tehnya. Rambut pirang platina yang biasanya rapi kini sedikit acak-acakan. Wajah Draco juga sedikit kusut.

"Sudah selesai mandinya?" Draco mendongak menyadari Hermione menatapnya. Hermione mengangguk kecil sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Draco segera masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya,, sementara Hermione masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ia mengambil sebuah perkamen kosong, mengambil pena bulunya, dan menulis surat pertanyaan untuk Harry dan Ron.

* * *

_Dear Harry dan Ron,_

_Apa kalian sudah menemukan hocrux? Ah, aku penasaran. Oke, aku langsung ke intinya saja. Aku terpilih sebagai Ketua Murid Putri tahun ini. Jujur aku tidak senang, karena Ketua Murid Putranya si ferret Malfoy itu. Dia menanyaiku tentang keberadaan kalian. Aku tidak menjawabnya, tapi, tahu tidak? Dia bilang dia ingin membantu kita membeberkan semua informasi yang ia tahu tentang Kau-Tahu-Siapa! Dia bilang dia agen ganda. Aku tak yakin, sebenarnya. Maka dari itulah, aku mengirimimu surat ini, karena mulai besok setiap surat yang diterima atau dikirimkan akan diperiksa oleh pihak Kau-Tahu-Siapa yang telah memonopoli Hogwarts. Parah? Memang. Ada beberapa Pelahap Maut yang menjadi guru disini. Dan, Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts tahun ini Snape. Moga-moga mereka cepat minggat, deh!_

_Oke, segitu saja suratku. Balas dengan Hedwig secepatnya, dan pakai code-name untuk mengirimiku surat. Nama patronus kalian juga boleh._

_Tertanda,_

_Hermione/Beaver_

* * *

Hermione mengiris steaknya dengan malas. Ya, ia masih di Gryffindor seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Tetapi, Ginny, Harry, Ron, dan beberapa Gryffindor lain tidak hadir ditahun ketujuh ini. Sebut saja kembar Patil. Tapi, Neville, Seamus, Lavender—Hermione mengiris steaknya dengan kesal—masih ada dimeja Gryffindor. Anak-anak Slytherin yang paling ramai. Tentu saja, mereka berpesta ria dikarenakan Hogwarts yang –akhirnya—dikuasai Dark Lord mereka. Hermione melirik Draco lewat sudut matanya. Ia melihat Draco ikut tertawa-tawa bersama teman-teman Slytherinnya.

Merasa dipandangi, Draco mengedarkan pandangan dan menemukan Hermione tengah memandanginya. Draco mengulum senyum kecil, dan kembali berakting ditengah teman-temannya.

Hermione yang menyadari Draco tersenyum padanya hanya dapat berkonsentrasi dengan steaknya lagi, dan mengulum senyum—yang sangat—tipis. Hermione menyadari, kalau Draco hanya berakting.

"Huh. Kau pintar sekali berakting. Tak heran Kau-Tahu-Siapa pun tertipu," gumam Hermione –sangat—pelan. Neville, yang duduk disebelahnya, mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Hermione?"tanya Neville bingung. Hermione tersentak, dan menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak ada. Lupakan," balas Hermione, kemudian menyuap steaknya ke mulutnya.

* * *

Kelas Hermione hari ini selesai. Ia mengucapkan kata kunci, dan memanjat lukisan Ketua Murid Hogwarts yang pertama –yang merupakan pintu masuk Asrama Ketua Murid—dan mendapati Draco duduk dengan santainya di sofa.

"Granger, kau sudah menanyai Potter dan—"

Ucapan Draco terputus dikarenakan Hedwig yang masuk melalui jendela. Hedwig hinggap dilengan Hermione, dan burung hantu itu menyodorkan kakinya. Ada segulung surat yang diikatkan di kaki Hedwig.

Setelah memberi Hedwig snack dan Hedwig telah pergi, Hermione membuka gulungan perkamen itu.

* * *

_Dear Beaver,_

_Kami belum menemuka hocrux. Jangan jawab bila dia bertanya tentang keberadaan kami. Wah, dia serius mengatakan begitu? Bolehkan saja. Kalau dia jujur, dia pasti akan sangat membantu kita. Jadi, cekoki dulu dia dengan veritaserum. Kau tanyai dia, dan kabari kami lewat surat, Beaver… Wow, mengejutkan dia seorang agen ganda. Sekali lagi Beav, cekoki dia dengan veritaserum!_

_Semoga kau baik-baik saja._

_Tertanda,_

_Eyeglasses dan Redhair_

* * *

"Surat apa itu?"tanya Draco penasaran. Hermione mendaratkan perkamen itu di pahanya.

"Aku sudah menanyai Harry dan Ron tentang permintaanmu kemarin," ucap Hermione, menghiraukan pertanyaan Draco. Mata Draco berkilat antusias.

"Bagaimana, Granger?" tanya Draco semangat. Hermione mendecakkan lidah dengan pelan.

"Terpaksa. Jadi, informasi apa saja yang kau tahu, Malfoy?" tanya Hermione langsung. Dan, Draco mulai bercerita.

* * *

Hermione terbangun. Ia menggeliat pelan, dan berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Ini masih sangat pagi, terbukti dengan warna langit yang masih gelap. Hermione menguap pelan, menggaruk kepalanya, dan turun dari tempat tidur. Ia melepas piamanya, dan menggantinya dengan sweater rajutan pemberian Molly Weasley, ibu Ron. Hermione keluar dari kamarnya dan mendapati ruang rekreasi Ketua Murid yang sepi. Berusaha mengusir rasa kantuk yang mulai merenggut kesadarannya, Hermione menghampiri pantry dan ia membuat coklat panas. Hermione meletakkan mug berisi colat panas itu di atas meja ruang rekreasi, memasuki kamarnya untuk mengambil sebuah buku tebal untuk 'bacaan ringan', dan mulai membacanya sambil sesekali menyesap coklat panasnya.

* * *

Kini Hermione berjalan di koridor menuju Aula Besar bersama Draco.

"Hei, Granger. Apa aku boleh bergabung dengan Dumbledore's Army?" tanya Draco. Ia menatap Hermione lekat-lekat. Mendengar pertanyaan Draco, Hermione tersentak kaget dan segera menolehkan kepalanya kearah Draco.

"Darimana kau tahu LD?" tanya Hermione sambil memelototi Draco dengan curiga. Draco mendecakkan lidahnya kesal. Gadis didepannya ini memang kebanyakan bertanya.

"Boleh bergabung tidak?" desak Draco, mengabaikan pertanyaan Hermione. Hermione memicingkan matanya curiga. Hening membalut mereka berdua, sebelum akhirnya Hermione menghela napas pasrah.

"Asal kau tidak menghianati kami, Malfoy," jawab Hermione pada akhirnya. Hermione memercepat langkahnya, dan segera meninggalkan Draco yang ber-yes-yes ria.

Hermione sengaja meninggalkan Draco dan berjalan lebih cepat. Hermione merasakan perasaan tak rela bila Draco tidak bergabung dengan LD, jadi Hermione mengiyakan. Tapi, sebenarnya, perasaan apa itu? Perasaan mengganjal bila tak melihat Draco, dan berdebar-debar bila melihat Draco? Perasaan aneh apa, itu?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

**POJOK SAWAIISTILLDOLL:**

Yeah, yeah! Hora! Hora! *lambailambai Akhirnya Saa update juga. Well, apa Saa kelamaan update? Ga kan? Kalo Saa kelamaan update ya maaf banget…

Ahh, Saa pengen bales review anonymous. Kalo yang review pake akun, cek inbox ya *apasih

ochan malfoy: ano, makasih sebelumnya udah review 2 fic ku yang lain, dan fic yang abalan ini. Makasih ya Iya, ini udah update. Makasih udah review Ahh, nggak kok. Saa nggak keberatan ochan muncul terus direview list Saa. Saa bahagia *apasih

Saa tahu ini super duppy hancur, tapi Saa boleh minta review kan? *kedipkedipgaje

**SMILE,**

**SawaiiStillDoll**


	3. Chapter 3

_**REGRET**_

**By**

_**SawaiiStillDoll**_

_**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling**_

**WARNING:**

**OOC,EYD HANCUR,PENDEK,TIDAK MASUK AKAL, **

**Canon (maybe), Minim dialog, deskrip jelek, ALUR KECEPETAN :P**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

* * *

Tiga bulan telah berlalu, dan artinya satu semester sudah berlalu. Hermione melewati tiga bulan itu dengan 'rasa' aneh yang masih samar. Namun, itu tidaklah begitu penting.

Mari kita lihat keadaannya.

Hermione keluar dari asrama Ketua Murid dengan keadaan berantakan. Semalaman penuh ia mengerjakan tugas-tugas yang diberikan oleh guru-guru Hogwarts yang hobi menyiksa murid. Yah, salah Hermione juga sih, yang memilih semua mata pelajaran tambahan. Kini, kantung matanya menghitam, dan itu sukses membuat Draco terbahak-bahak tadi pagi. Bahkan kini, Draco disampingnya pun masih tertawa.

"Duh, Granger… Jujur saja ya… Kau tidak pantas punya kantung mata yang hitam begitu…" komentar Draco setelah berusaha keras menghentikan tawanya. Hermione melirik sebal pada Draco yang ada di samping kanannya.

"Kau meledekku?" katanya sengit.

"Tidak," jawab Draco, masih dengan senyum gelinya. "Kau terlalu cantik untuk punya kantung mata yang hitam, Granger," tambahnya. Kali ini dia mengulum senyum tulusnya, membuat Hermione terpana selama beberapa saat. Segera saja timbul rona merah yang tipis di wajah Hermione. Ia memaksakan tampang sebal dan agak tersinggung terpasang di wajahnya.

"Kau menghina, Malfoy. Aku tersinggung, tahu," kata Hermione sambil memalingkan wajahnya, kemudian berjalan mendahului Draco yang teheran-heran.

"Lho? Aku memuji, lho! Jangan-jangan kau tidak bisa membedakan pujian dengan ejekan, ya, Granger?" seru Draco agak kencang, membuat wajah Hermione tambah memerah. Memerah marah tepatnya.

"Nah! Itu namanya menghina, Malfoy!" kata Hermione sambil menuding Draco dengan telunjuknya, setelah itu buru-buru pergi. Draco mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. "Apa aku salah bicara?"

* * *

"Kau kenapa, Hermione?" Lavender Brown bertanya dengan nada prihatin, membuat Hermione mengrenyit aneh. Oh, Hermione… Sadarlah… Kau masuk ke Aula Besar dengan keadaan –sangat—berantakan.

Lavender bersumpah bahwa ia melihat wajah Hermione merona merah begitu Draco masuk. Hermione bahkan memasang senyum aneh diwajahnya, demi Merlin!

"Aku tidak apa-apa," Hermione berkata cepat, setelah itu ia buru-buru mengunyah kentang tumbuknya, dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Aula Besar.

Draco memandangnya heran dari meja Slytherin. Belum pernah Draco melihat Hermione makan sesedikit ini. 'Dia kenapa sih?' batin Draco bingung.

* * *

'Aku tidak boleh menyukainya. Ya, tidak boleh. Perasaan ini pasti sementara. Ya, pasti besok perasaan ini akan hilang. Huh, apa kata Ginny, ya, bila tahu aku 'merasa' suka ferret itu?' batin Hermione.

Tiba-tiba saja Draco masuk ke Ruang Rekreasi dan mendapati Hermione sedang akan menulisi perkamennya.

"Apa ada tugasmu yang belum kau kerjakan, Granger? Kalau ada, dunia kiamat, ya," ejek Draco, sambil berusaha melihat apa yang ditulis Hermione. Hermione otomatis menutupi perkamen yang ada didepannya dengan lengannya.

"Yang pasti itu bukan urusanmu, Malfoy," jawab Hermione sengit, kemudian ketika ia akan membanting pintu kamarnya—

"Hei! Aku boleh memanggilmu Hermione?"

"…"

"Granger?"

"Terserah kau, Draco," tanggap Hermione, kemudian buru-buru membanting pintu kamarnya sekeras mungkin.

BLAM!

"Kuanggap itu boleh, Hermione," ucap Draco pelan, sambil menyeringai kecil.

* * *

_Dear Ginny,_

_Ginny, tolong bantu aku. 'Rasa' entah apa itu, yang muncul saat tahun ketigaku, kini muncul lagi bila aku melihat –ehm, Malfoy, dan—jangan tertawa! Aku tahu kau akan tertawa jika membaca ini._

_Bantu aku hilangkan ini dan berikan aku solusinya, secepatnya balas!_

_Hermione_

* * *

Draco berjalan sendirian ke kelas Arithmancy. Ia sendiri terpaksa mengikuti pelajaran Arithmancy, agar jauh-jauh dari para 'penjilat' yang ia sebut kawan di depan semua orang. Sudah cukup, ia ingin ketenangan. Berkonsentrasi untuk prestasinya, berkonsentrasi untuk NEWT, dan mungkin mencicipi asmara dengan Hermione Granger. Ya, akhir-akhir ini tingkah Draco jadi aneh karena Hermione. Memberontak ayahnya, menolak dijodohkan dengan Astoria Greengrass, bahkan menjadi agen ganda bersama Blaise Zabini dan Narcissa Malfoy, ibunya. Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa Draco agen ganda, Voldemort sekalipun. Draco telah menjadi agen ganda sejak tahun kedua, begitu tahu ayahnya 'menjual' sesuatu, dan telah menguasai occlumency dan legilimens sejak tahun kedua.

Hebat? Tentu saja.

Draco menjadi agen ganda bukan untuk melindungi diri. Dia menjadi agen ganda supaya dia dekat dengan Hermione. Dia ingin menjadi bagian dalam memori Hermione, memori yang Hermione inginkan untuk dikenang.

Draco tidak berani bilang perasaannya secara gamblang, tapi—

—Draco tahu, bahwa dirinya memang mencintai Hermione.

Dan Draco terus melamunkan tentang dirinya dan Hermione, sampai akhirnya kelas Professor Vector dimulai.

* * *

Hermione berjalan terburu-buru, sampai-sampai menabrak beberapa anak yang sedang berlalu alang. Nafasnya memburu. Malahan langkahnya kini setengah berlari. Dia… seperti dikejar sesuatu.

Dia buru-buru mengucapkan kata kunci, masuk ke dalam Asrama Ketua Murid,melihat keadaan sekeliling, dan segera masuk ke kamarnnya. Penyebab Hermione berlari-lari seperti orang gila, karena tidak ingin bertemu Draco. Alasannya?

Hei, bahkan Hermione tidak tahu alasannya menghindari Prince of Slytherin itu!

Tapi, instingnya mengatakan bahwa ia harus menghindari Draco. Perasaan aneh yang muncul di tahun ketiga, kali ini muncul lagi. Dia tahu bahwa 'rasa' itu bernama 'suka', 'cinta' atau perasaan yang sejenis itu. Dia tahu. Hanya saja… Egonya… Ego Hermione terlalu tinggi untuk mengakuinya. Hermione tidak suka mengakui dirinya mulai menyukai Draco. Dia… Tidak nyaman dengan rasa itu…

Hermione membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidurnya, mencoba merenung. Dia, Hermione, tidak boleh kalah dengan perasaannya. Lagipula, bisa saja kan sewaktu-waktu ferret itu mengkhianati Dumbledore's Army dan pihak 'Light'? Ya, ya… Itu bisa saja terjadi, mengingat sifat Draco yang begitu. Lagipula, perasaannya pada Draco bisa dipikirkan kapan-kapan, 'kan? Ya, itu betul! Jadi, buat apa, sih, menghindari Draco itu? Lagian, Draco 'kan tidak tahu tentang perasaannya, jadi… Santai saja!

Begitulah kira-kira isi hati Hermione. Dan, dia memberanikan diri untuk keluar dari kamarnya. Dan tanpa mengganti seragamnya, Hermione bergegas pergi ke perpustakaan. Lagipula, pelajaran Herbologi dan makan siang di Aula Besar masih sekitar setengah jam lagi.

Hermione memasuki perpustakaan, dan segera berkubang diantara tumpukan buku-buku.

* * *

Draco berjalan keluar dari kelas Arithmancy. Ia berniat mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan Professor Vector di perpustakaan. 'Dasar guru menyebalkan!' rutuk Draco sebal. Dia berjalan ke arah perpustakaan dengan ogah-ogahan. Penyakit malasnya sudah mulai kambuh lagi, padahal dia bertekad untuk mencurahkan semua rasa sedih dan kecewanya ke tumpukan buku-buku pelajaran. Dan tampaknya, dia sedikit berhasil.

Sesampainya di perpustakaan, Draco melihat ada dua tumpukan buku yang cukup tinggi, dan helai-helai rambut berwarna coklat yang menyembul di antara kedua tumpukan buku itu. Sekilas melihatnya pun, Draco sudah mengetahui kalau orang yang ada di tengah tumpukan buku itu adalah—

"Hermione," ucap Draco, mengulum seringai kecil. Ia meletakkan buku Arithmancy-nya di atas meja sebelah Hermione. Hermione terlonjak pelan ketika mendengar namanya dilantunkan seseorang. Hermione melongok diatas tumpukan buku, dan menemukan sosok—

"Malf—Draco."

"Kau masih suka mengurung diri disini, rupanya, ya, Hermione?" tanya Draco sambil mendudukkan dirinya.

"Masalah?" tanggap Hermione, yang telah kembali menyibukkan dirinya diantara tumpukan buku. Draco memasang tampang tolol dan senyum aneh.

"Aku? Masalahku, maksudmu? Banyak," jawab Draco pura-pura tolol. Ia mulai sibuk menulisi perkamennya. Terdengar geraman halus dari Hermione. "Kau tahu apa yang kutanyakan, Draco," balas Hermione sebal. Draco, yang masih sibuk menulis, hanya mendengus dan memasang senyum miring.

"Terserah," ucapnya.

Hening.

Selama beberapa menit, yang terdengar hanyalah bunyi goresan pena bulu dari keduanya, hingga kemudian Draco berhenti menggoreskan pena bulu pada perkamennya.

"Omong-omong, bagaimana kalau aku aku mencintaimu, Hermione?" ucap Draco dengan nada polos, kemudian mulai menggoreskan pena bulunya lagi. Hermione hampir saja tersedak air liurnya sendiri ketika mendengar pernyataan Draco. Hermione melongok dari celah-celah buku untuk melihat ekspresi Draco saat mengatakannya. Begitu polos, tak ada rona merah di pipinya, bahkan—ada senyuman nyaman di pucatnya, demi Godric!

Hening.

"Kau bercanda 'kan, Draco?" tanya Hermione, nadanya panik dan tak percaya. Draco berhenti menggoreskan pena bulunya, dan mendengus sebal.

"Tentu saja aku serius. Kau pikir aku akan becanda untuk urusan begini? Aku serius dan—"Draco menarik napas. "—tmaukah kau jadi pacarku?," dan ia menghembuskan napas, kemudian terdiam sebentar, dan kembali menulisi perkamennya.

Hermione terperangah, bahkan kini mulutnya sedikit menganga. Seorang Draco Malfoy menyatakan cinta padanya? Seorang darah murni arogan macam dia? Apa Draco sudah membuang egonya? Apa dunia terbalik? Hermione melihat-lihat keadaan perpustakaan. Tidak terbalik. Berarti, Draco menyatakan cinta padanya bukanlah hal yang mustahil.

"Ya," gumam Hermione pelan. Draco menolehkan kepalanya dengan kaget.

"Hah?" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Draco.

Hermione menghela napas, dan segera membereskan semua buku-buknya, kemudian meninggalkan Draco begitu saja di perpustakaan tanpa jawaban yang jelas.

Hermione melemparkan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur. Ia sedang merenung. Apa yang Draco bilang tadi siang sungguh mengganggu pikirannya. Draco bilang… Mencintainya? Hah! Lelucon macam apalagi itu! Itu bukanlah lelucon yang lucu! Sama sekali tidak lucu! Dan, apa-apaan jawabannya tadi? Ya? Bah, Hermione merasa dirinya gila.

Hermione terus-terusan menganggap itu lelucon, dan tidak memberikan jawaban yang jelas pada Draco sampai satu bulan kemudian. Toh, sikap Draco padanya juga tidak berubah, meski Hermione menjawab 'ya' yang entah apa maksudnya. Mereka masih saja sering bertengkar, berebut kamar mandi, membantu teman-teman Dumbledore's Army yang disiksa guru-guru pelahap maut, melancarkan kutukan pada guru pelahap maut yang telah menyiksa murid-murid secara diam-diam, berkomplot mengerjai guru-guru pelahap maut, dan—bahkan bercanda-canda di atas kasur Draco pun pernah. Hubungan Draco dan Hermione, tanpa mereka sadari, memang terjalin bagaikan sepasang kekasih. Baik Draco ataupun Hermione tidak menyadari bahwa ada gossip yang beredar bahwa mereka... Berpacaran.

Sampai, beberapa hari sebelum tahun ketujuh selesai, Dumbledore's Army kedatangan Harry Potter dan Ronald Weasley. Segera saja semua anggota Dumbledore's Army dipanggil berkumpul di markas Dumbledore's Army, kamar kebutuhan.

"Kalian, menetaplah disini. Banyak dari kami yang disiksa oleh guru-guru pelahap maut. Bahkan pelajaran Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam pun sekarang malah berubah menjadi Ilmu Hitam saja," ujar Hermione.

"Pertama kalinya Crabbe dan Goyle mendapat nilai bagus dalam pelajaran," timpal Draco, membuat beberapa anggota LD terbahak.

"Tidak bisa, guys. Kami kesini untuk mencari—hei, ada yang tahu benda berharga di Ravenclaw?" Harry berkata. Banyak anak LD yang menggeleng.

"Kami tidak tahu apa benda berharga yang kau maksud, tapi, mungkin saja murid Ravenclaw bisa mengantarmu ke asrama mereka," ujar Hermione. Cho Chang segera berdiri, namun Ginny berkata, "Mungkin Luna bisa mengantarmu, Harry," dengan nada tegas, membuat Cho kembali duduk. Hermione yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum geli. Satu yang dapat ia tangkap, Ginny cemburu.

Dan Hermione melihat Harry, Ron, dan Luna keluar dari kamar kebutuhan.

"Well, apa akan ada rapat kilat, Neville?" tanya Hermione pada Neville, yang merupakan ketua LD sementara. Neville mengangguk ragu. "Aku punya insting tak enak untuk besok atau—katakanlah untuk dua hari ke depan. Mungkin akan ada perang? Atau—eh, mustahil ya? Kalau begitu—"

"Cepatlah, Neville… Kita mulai saja…" kata Dean Thomas, membuat Neville tersenyum kecut.

"Baiklah, emm.. Ayo kita mulai,"ucap Neville gugup.

* * *

"Fuuh… Lelah sekali ya, tadi itu," ucap Draco sambil melemparkan tubuhnya ke atas sofa yang ada di Ruang Rekreasi Ketua Murid. Hermione mengangguk, sambil menghempaskan dirinya di sebelah Draco. Rapat, mengerjakan beberapa tugas dari guru, mengerjai beberapa guru pelahap maut... Semua terasa begitu menyenangkan bila mereka bersama, tapi sekaligus melelahkan.

Beberapa saat mereka saling bertatapan dalam diam.

"Kau mau minum sesuatu, Draco? Mungkin butterbeer atau… kopi?" Hermione beranjak bangun. Draco tersenyum tipis. "Kopi muggle, kalau ada. Aku suka rasanya," jawab Draco. Hermione tertawa kecil.

"Tak kusangka seorang Draco Malfoy menyukai kopi muggle. Baiklah, satu kopi muggle untuk Draco Malfoy akan siap," setelah terbahak sebentar, Hermione segera ke pantry dan kembali membawa dua mug, yang Draco yakini salah satunya adalah kopi muggle miliknya. Hermione menyerahkan satu dari dua mug itu pada Draco. "Kopi muggle-mu, Draco," kata Hermione. Draco, yang dari tadi memejamkan sebelah matanya, kini membuka kedua matanya, dan menerima mug itu. "Thanks, Hermione," ucap Draco. Hermione mentap aneh Draco sejenak, kemudian menggumamkan sesuatu seperti "Sama-sama" dan semacamnya.

Mereka menyeruput minuman mereka masing-masing dalam keheningan, dan kemudian bercanda-canda sebentar.

"Hei, Draco. Aku—aku heran," ujar Hermione sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Draco. Draco menatap Hermione dengan pandangan bingung.

"Heran kenapa?" tanya Draco. Pipi Hermione memanas, terbukti dengan warnanya yang sedikit berubah. Merona merah.

"Bagaimana bisa aku mengatakan 'ya' saat kau menanyaiku untuk jadi –ehm, kau-tahu-apa- ehm, mu?" Hermione berbalik tanya dengan wajah memerah.

"Loh? Memangnya kita sudah—ehm, pacaran?" ujar Draco bingung. Hermione memukul bahu Draco pelan.

"Kalau begitu, arti jawabanku yang 'ya' itu apa dong?" ucap Hermione sebal, membuat Draco mengulum senyum tipis. Ia mengacak pelan rambut gelombang Hermione. "Habis, kau menjawabnya tidak jelas, sih..." balas Draco sambil tertawa pelan, kemudian mengecup pucuk kepala Hermione.

Dan mereka bercanda-canda lagi. Tanpa tahu apa yang akan terjadi beberapa hari lagi. Tanpa tahu apa yang akan menghampiri mereka. Hanya menikmati kebersamaan mereka yang terjadi sangat singkat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Pojok SawaiiStillDoll**_**:**

Berjumpaa lagii dengann Saa!~ Apa masih ada yang ingat fanfic ini? Kuingatkan lagi deh~~.. Maaf banget, ne, saya updatenya telat bangett… Maaf bangeeett yaa~~ Dan makasih yang udah review chapter satu kemarin, maaf ga bisa bales satu-satu, habis ini lappynya mau dipake lagi untuk buat fic lain dan untuk kerja.. Gomen ne :( Saya ngerti emang alurnya kecepetan :( Saya juga buat scene yang ada di DH itu ga nyontek novelnya, jadi percakapannya saya buat sendiri :( gomen sekali lagi

Maaf jadi nggak nyaman, Saa harap alur di chapter dua ini sudah agak lambat, dan ceritanya agak panjang. Tapi kayaknya nggak ya? ==a

**Smile,**

**SawaiiStillDoll**

**August, 23, 2012**


End file.
